


光年 溯 4

by cheri2



Category: KKL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheri2/pseuds/cheri2





	光年 溯 4

》》》SIDE A

生日那天，堂本刚忙到很晚才回家。早上收到母亲和姐姐的短信的时候，就在心底感慨，又是一岁，希望是可以坦然度过的一岁。然后和经纪人会合，开始了一天的录音。其实可以早一些结束的，但是不知觉的就拖到了十点多。

到家开门的时候还在心里抱怨，为何没有堂本光一的消息，莫不是忘记了。随着“咔锵”声，锁芯拧转，打开玄关的灯，就看到沙发上躺着个人。不用看，就知道是堂本光一。

小心的打开了餐厅的灯，熹微的光线勉强够看到堂本光一睡得很沉，衣服都没有换，还是工作的时候的西装，可见是累了，回来就睡了。在他面前放着一个插着蜡烛的生日蛋糕，还有一个礼物盒，以及一瓶喝了半瓶的香槟。

——原来不是累了，而是等急了自己开始喝酒。

堂本刚觉得好笑的回房间拿了毯子，给他盖上，却刚碰到他就把他吵醒了。

堂本光一的第一个问题并不是“回来了”，而是“几点了”。得知还是10号，从沙发上一跃而起，上下口袋搜索一番，掏出火机，点燃了蛋糕上的蜡烛，告诉堂本刚快许愿，现在还来得及。

堂本刚坐在被餐厅的灯微微照亮的客厅的沙发上，面前的茶几上是一只正方形的慕斯蛋糕，上面插了两圈燃烧着的蜡烛，插着写着“もう君以外爱せない”的小牌子，中间写着“刚，生日快乐”。隐约在对面鱼缸冷蓝色的灯光辅助下，他发现方形的抹茶慕斯侧面还有字。于是他侧身，歪头，看到了一行用白色奶油写上去的“MY SOUL PANTS FOR YOU. K”。

“裤子？”堂本刚看着堂本光一。

“什么裤子？”相方显然还没有理解到这句话的糟点。

“pants是裤子的意思啊，也有内裤的意思。”堂本刚看着他忍不住笑出声来。

“啊~！”堂本光一显然没有想到还有这样的走向，“虽然这个的意思不是裤子，但是你要说是裤子也没有关系。无论有没有裤子，我对你的心意，就是这样。”仅害羞了一秒，立刻理所当然起来。

“哪样？”堂本刚显然不打算就此放过堂本光一。

“OOXX那样。紧密的，安定的，无时无刻，包裹着你。”堂本光一义正辞严。一点都不在意的开了黄腔。

“那么我26岁的生日愿望就是希望能够和你一直恩恩爱爱。”堂本刚双手合十，念念有词。

“不行不行，这个是一定会实现的事情，不能当愿望许的。而且许愿不能给人听见，你好好许愿啊。”堂本光一在堂本刚准备拍掌的时候打断他，合掌包裹着他的手说。

“嗯。那我好好许愿。”

——愿家人和光一身体健康，万事如意。

堂本刚闭眼许了如此的愿望，手上的力气松开，拍了拍掌，睁开眼睛看着相方。相方的眼中有蜡烛的火光，和自己。想一下，也并没有别的愿望好许。有爱人如此，夫复何求。

堂本光一用手掌示意他赶紧吹蜡烛。

“呼”的一口气全吹灭了。

打开客厅的灯，堂本刚还是没有忍住，吃了蛋糕。不算是特别甜，但是绵软可口。想也知道一定是事先考察过了，不然现在相方也不会同样拿着一块蛋糕再吃。

稍微有些恶作剧的，堂本刚挑了一小块奶油糊在了相方的脸颊上。

“这还真是……”堂本光一说完也糊了堂本刚一块。

互相糊着奶油，到亲吻，到浴室，到做了个酣畅淋漓，也不过是一晚的事情。

四肢交缠相拥而眠的时候，是真的觉得安心。别无他求的安心。

这个26岁的生日，就堂本刚和他的相方堂本光一而言，过得如此甚好。

第二天早上堂本刚按掉闹钟起来之后拆开了礼物盒。是一条花色配暗色礼服很合适的领带。顺便还有协同的领带夹。一起打开看了一下。在两样东西的后面，不打眼的地方，都有小小的记号。领带夹后是初次做爱的日期，领带边角是他今年的生日。

把包装纸折好，想把东西放回衣帽间的抽屉的时候，才发现有一个信封。

拆开火漆封口，抖落出来的是一张提货单。然后再怎么抖，都只有一张提货单。

堂本刚忽如其来的觉得有些焦躁，又觉得这太没有道理，压下情绪，去床上闹腾昨天晚上卖力耕耘的相方。

用有些硬质的信封角戳了一下相方的脸，问，“这是什么？”

“礼物。”相方把脸深深的埋进了草木染绀紫色的枕头里，声音闷闷的。

“没有写信给我，干嘛要用信封。”

“……”相方没有回答。

等了五秒，还是没有回答。

用全身的重量压了上去，相方闷哼出声，还是没有回答。

手伸到胸前，想要揉捏的时候，相方发力，反而将他压在身下。

穿着短裤和无袖圆领衫的他，抬起光裸的大腿，蹭了蹭相方早上醒来非常有精神的性器。

“有信封就要写信，知道吗？”堂本刚教育道。

因为地心引力垂下的性器本就在磨蹭之中翘了起来，问话的同时堂本刚抬起腰将自己的性器磨蹭了上去，堂本光一觉得整个人都要不好了。

堂本光一压低身体垂首要吻堂本刚，却被躲过。躲了几次好不容易吻到了唇，却撬不开牙，尴尬的绕着牙龈舔了一圈，感觉到相方也硬了起来，他索性什么都不做，就支撑着上身看着他被自己舔舐成殷红的唇，被情欲浸湿的眼睛，还有在身下婉转抬扭的腰。

男人之间的较量，往往在于控制。

攻受之间的情趣，则通常在于对欲望的耐力。

看着相方的脸红了起来，一路红到了耳垂，就连锁骨周围也红了起来，下腹敏感而又火热的皮肤感觉到了来自相方的体液。再这样蹭下去，相方估计就能这么射出来。

想了一下他觉得无论如何也不能让这样的事情发生。虽然是相方属于自己最好的证据，但是这简直在嘲讽他在床上竟如此冷漠而又残酷。思及如此他想要往下滑含住相方，却被抓住了头发。

“信。”被情欲烧的有些嘶哑的声音对他说。

“我写我写。”堂本光一应承道。

松开头发他滑了下去，跪坐在堂本刚双腿间，握着脚踝将腿挂在肩上，俯身压了下去，含住了相方的性器。

刚刚含住的一瞬，在床上被折成羞耻的姿势打开身体的相方就发出了难耐的呻吟，性器涨的更硬，手垂下来找到他的手握住，脚趾在空气中蜷成一团。

堂本光一的动作算不上多熟练，只能说是非常的温柔。非常的。以至于让聚集的快感不至于过于迅速的爆发出来而是顺着神经游走于全身。酥麻的感觉，如过电一样让堂本刚忍不住在他的舌头在前段打转的时候抬腰，想要的更多。堂本光一也是实力宠爱，任他深喉，手指抚摩着囊袋，让快感更为肆虐的侵蚀他的神经。

堂本刚听着自己的呻吟虽已不觉难堪，但还是觉得太过于淫糜了。柔软，黏稠，像是一团刚刚打好的奶油，等着被吃掉一般的亟不可待。这种感觉进一步延缓了释放的进程，累积起来的快感没有出口，好像要撕裂他一般在身体里高速游走，嘶吼着爱着这个人。

堂本光一仿佛感觉到他的心意，握紧的手稍微松开，轻挠了他的掌心。

堂本刚不由的想起来他会落在自己掌心的吻，瞬间放开了耻感，觉得一切皆可被包容，百无禁忌，回握住他的手，在吞吐间，最靠近喉头的地方，射了出来。

身体瞬间被更强烈的快感覆盖，太过于幸福以至于头皮发麻。

堂本刚看着眼前的白芒褪去，继而是相方如数咽下的自己的精液的场面，不由的脸红。

交换了一个还带有着一点腥气的吻，身体被手指开拓开来。原本昨夜的还没有完全恢复，开拓起来的接纳度格外的高。

等到相方的性器填满身体，堂本刚抱住了相方压上来的身体。

有几次问过相方为何不肯全力压上来，相方回答“怕把你压坏了”。他就在心里吐槽着“做的那么凶都不怕坏，还怕压？”。告诉相方没关系，尽管压，多少透露出他对这个体位的钟情。

其实并没有别的原因，这个位置之所以会是很多人初夜的选择，是因为既能够在做爱的过程中看到对方的表情，又能够宣告对彼此的占有。

他喜欢看着相方做爱的表情。认认真真的，一下一下顶的自己快要支离破碎，却依旧不会因为情欲扭曲，只是沉醉于此，眼中满是情意的表情。

这个世界上，如果只有自己见过这个表情就好了。

——不，也一定只有自己能见到这个表情。

——一定是这样的。

》》》SIDE B

在一同投资股票却亏了之后，堂本光一和堂本刚的收入基本是堂本刚在管理。两个人的投资理念略有不同，堂本光一更倾向于向某一固定的行业内固定的厂家投钱，就好像赞助商一般的把钱换成股份，等待着市值增长，而堂本刚则更加的喜欢把钱分成几等份后，投向不同的地方，有亏有盈，总归是赚的比较多。按这样的速度来看，堂本刚的投资更适合保值，所以这样的工作就全然交给了他。

唯一相同的投资点，不外于地产。二位堂本先生的日常活动，除了工作和做爱，就是看地皮。

然而这两个月的工作实在是太忙了，并没有抽出时间看地皮，即便熟识的经理人已经堆了一沓资料在他的邮箱里。

不仅没有时间看地皮，连堂本光一定的礼物堂本刚也没有足够的时间特意去取，又不能拜托其他人去取，只好搁置。

好在地址离公司很近，在小半个月后的一天，堂本刚在开完EE的股东会后，终于有时间去取了礼物。

独自开车去门店的路上，他忍不住想起了股东构成表上堂本光一的名字。整个会议都在讨论资金的流向和用途，各方负责人员的工作职能和组织架构。手指屡次从相方的名字上滑过，却无法随心多停留一秒。

这样的感觉，有些许甜蜜，又有些许压抑。

甜蜜在于，知道自己是被深刻的爱着的。压抑在于，无法公开的表明这样的关系。

纯粹相爱的关系，不能表达。

如果是男性艺人要和女性艺人结婚，即使短期内人气会下滑，总会有回血的一天。但是他和相方的关系如果被曝光到要结婚的程度，想必是需要退出艺能界才能做到。

他是知道的，只要相方做出决定，即使退出也没遗憾。那么，自己一同退出也无妨。

——不能这样想。

在意识到自己居然做了这样任性的假设的时候，堂本刚止住了自己的思路。

或许在他看来，只是爱人是堂本光一，而堂本光一恰好是男性。但是对于世人而言，并非如此。说的好听一些就是性别错乱的爱情，说的直接一些就是同性恋。即使并没有爱过任何一个除了相方以外的男性，也会被如是说。

言语累积起来的舆论对相方的伤害已经足够多了，所以这样的想法太过于自私了。

心情忍不住沉重了起来。

浑浑噩噩的拿着首饰盒从店里出来，堂本刚给自己买了杯圣代，小口小口的吃了起来。

忽然有个人拍了拍车窗，吓了他一跳。结果他定睛一看，居然是冈田准一。

冈田准一看着他郁郁的样子，没有吐槽也没有问任何问题，只是说工作暂时结束了，过来转一转，有没有意向一起去吃个咖喱饭。

堂本刚想了想，觉得与其出去吃，不如回家做。就买了点食材回家做了一锅咖喱饭。

做好后的时间是下午四点半，距离十一点的早午饭刚好，距离晚饭又有些尴尬。然而看起来还不错的样子，冈田准一便拿着勺子道谢后开动了。

堂本刚看着准一吃的好香啊，也就不等光一回来一起开动了。

吃完咖喱饭，在四月阴雨绵绵的略显湿冷的空气中，多少跟着天气一起有些沉郁的身体暖和了起来。

所谓食色性也，讲得莫过于对于世间的事情皆为必然，不过是人的看法会有差异。若太过于执着，态度难免会有偏执。诸如，生死，存亡，永久与瞬息。原本就是顺其自然必有结果的事情，却过于纠缠于为一件事情定性，俱增烦忧，乱了心智。

堂本刚思及如此，不由叹气。

“叹气会导致好运气流失哦，刚。”准一收拾着碗筷，好像住在一起的时候那样，依旧是做饭的人不洗碗。

“啊，真的吗？”

“不知道诶。不过这样的说法，大概是想让人积极一些吧。”准一走进厨房，哗哗啦啦的开始洗碗。

堂本刚坐在餐桌前，心情慢慢平复了下来。

晚上送走准一之后，堂本刚打开了那个首饰盒。

牌子他知道，是一个定制饰品的小众品牌。情侣定制也有，但是需要双方的证件号码。登入系统之后，再定制这个牌子的饰品就只能定给最开始登录系统的人。

最初拿到的时候他还在想，光一怎么会想到这家店。边想边被甜了一下。然后就陷入了阴沉的想法中。

盒子里是两枚素戒。黄金的。

取出来试戴了一下，一只是14号的，刚好可以戴在无名指上，另一只是15号的，戴在中指和拇指上都行。

取下来，看到两只戒指里写着一样的话，只是圈号更大的那只里面，跟着的大写字母是D.T，圈号小的是D.K。

不用说，有一只戒指是给堂本光一自己的。

堂本刚盯着那句话，笑了起来。

那句话是“所见之处，皆有日光”。

——骗子。明明现在人还在上班没有回来。

——不对。明明没有同居。

把戒指放回了盒子里。暂时，没有可以戴的场合。而且，这样的戒指，应该跪下来好好求婚之后才可以戴。

这样收到后，跟暗号一样解谜拿到的礼物，没有只言片语，就被人圈定，多少有些被看轻了的感觉。


End file.
